Avatar, Book One
| date = April 2376 | format = paperback | published = | pages = 320 | ISBN = ISBN 074340050X | omnibus = Twist of Faith }} Avatar, Book One is a Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novel by S.D. Perry published by Pocket Books in 2001, the first novel in the Avatar duology and the first book in the [[dS9 relaunch|post-television finale run of DS9]]. The duology introduces several important characters and centers around a Jem'Hadar attack on Deep Space 9 and the discovery of a Tear of the Prophets. The duology was reprinted in the omnibus Twist of Faith in 2007. Publisher's description :Return to the edge of the final frontier. :In the aftermath of a war that brought the Alpha Quadrant to the brink of destruction, Starbase Deep Space 9—the galaxy's nexus of scientific and military intrigue—is once more the flashpoint of impending armageddon as a surprise attack cripples the station, killing hundreds and threatening the fragile new peace. :Colonel Kira Nerys and the survivors—together with several controversial new officers—are all who stand against the outbreak of a new war and a terrible doom tied to the unborn child of Captain Benjamin Sisko. :Elsewhere, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the starship make a startling discovery… one that will affect the destiny of an entire civilization and forever change the lives of those aboard Deep Space 9. :A bold new beginning for one of the most compelling ''Star Trek sagas of all.'' Summary On Bajor in the archaeological digs of B'hala, Jake Sisko is approached by a Bajoran, Prylar Istani Reyla, who gives him an ancient Bajoran prophecy she believes refers to him. He quickly goes about translating the text and finds himself agreeing, noting similarities in the text to his own life. On Deep Space 9, Kira Nerys is awakened to the news two people have been found dead on the station, one an old friend of hers, Istani Reyla. Meanwhile in the infirmary, Kasidy Yates receives her latest medical checks from Doctor Julian Bashir, her maturing baby still in good health. In Quark's Ro Laren, the station's new chief of security, persuades Quark to give her a data rod Isanti left in his care. In Ops the station's new Andorian science officer, Shar, continues to work hard helping piece the station back together as part of a major refit. On the , assigned to protect DS9 and the while they undergo the refits, the minimal crew on duty spring to action as the wormhole opens and three Jem'Hadar vessels come through. thumb|left|Trio of Jem'Hadar fighters. On the Defiant Nog and Ezri Dax's peaceful work is interrupted as the incomplete ship is called to battle stations. In Ops the crew witness the quick destruction of the Aldebaran. The Defiant is launched and just manages to destroy one of the Jem'Hadar ships, but moments later a barrage on the ship kills the new commander, Tiris Jast. Dax takes command, drawing on her hosts' past experience to pull her through. In Ops, the crew watch as the Defiant takes out a second Jem'Hadar vessel. Meanwhile in Quark's, Ro Laren is thrown down the stairs when the station is violently shaken. Juggling his options, Quark opts to play the hero and help her, hopeful of attracting her affections, and security bias. In Ops, as the final Jem'Hadar ship bombards the station Kira looks on in horror as another vessel emerges from the wormhole. But this vessel is already damaged and heads for the attacker, drawing it away. On the Defiant Nog and Dax make their way to warhead control and use the ships last resort weapon, the warhead module. The new Jem'Hadar's distraction works well enough and the Defiant weapon strikes destroying the Dominion ships. On Bajor, a secret meeting of seven senior vedeks convenes; the group decide to send Vedek Yevir Linjarin to Deep Space 9 to follow up on Istani Rylar. On DS9, Dr Bashir looks over his final three critical patients in the ICU ward. Elsewhere in the infirmary, Ro wakes up to find Shar, with a bunch of flowers from Quark, by her side. In one of DS9's cargo bays Kira Nerys looks over the numerous dead until she is called back to her office to communications with Admiral William Ross. [[file:enterprise-E badlands.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise in the Badlands.]] Meanwhile, on the , in the Badlands, centenarian Commander Elias Vaughn confides in Jean-Luc Picard the he is considering retirement. The two finish their discussion just as the Enterprise discovers a Cardassian freighter. Vaughn leads an away team to investigate. On the freight, Kamal, the team experience flashbacks. Vaughn finds an open Bajoran orb, and closes it, stopping the flashbacks. Back on the Enterprise Vaughn talks to Picard again, the orb experience had a profound effect on him, he isn't going to retire, but he will be changing his life, even if it means leaving Starfleet. The Enterprise heads to DS9 to return the orb to the Bajorans. On DS9 Kira briefs the senior officers of the allies' plans. A fleet is being assembled to enter the Gamma Quadrant and counter the Dominion before they start another war. In Ezri's quarters, Bashir and Dax have an argument as Ezri displays a flash of Jadzia's personality as the two make love; Bashir leaves Dax infuriated as he departs for his own quarters. Later in Quark's, Nog and Shar join Dr Bashir for lunch but their conversation is abruptly interrupted when Shar throws a pitcher at something his antennae detected. The pitcher hits an invisible something which shimmers into existence, a Jem'Hadar! The Dominion warrior introduces himself as Kitana'klan, sent by Odo. Later in the brig, the Jem'Hadar tells his story to Kira Nerys: Odo sent him to learn the ways of the Alpha Quadrant races. Kira is suspicious but finds herself wanting to believe his story. Meanwhile, whilst walking in the habit ring, Ro manages to crack the code Istani left on the data rod she had got from Quark and finds a book of ancient Bajoran text; she decides to have Shar translate it before reporting her findings to Kira. Yevir and Jake both arrive on the station. Meanwhile Shar finishes the translation; the book is of prophecies, incredibly accurate ones. Later, at a welcome home party, Jake approaches Quark about buying a shuttle so that he might fulfill the prophecy he was given, to find his father in the wormhole. Jake departs on his shuttle soon after. Meanwhile Ro finishes reading the translation and urgently reports to Kira, one of the later prophecies seems to indicate the birth of Kasidy's child will require ten thousand people to die. On the , Admiral Ross orders the fleet into action, they are on their way, to DS9, and then, the Gamma Quadrant. References Characters :Julian Bashir • • Ezri Dax • Istani Reyla • Tiris Jast • Kira Nerys • Kitana'klan • Nog • Jean-Luc Picard • Quark • Ro Laren • William Ross • Shar • Jake Sisko • Elias Vaughn • Kasidy Yates • Yevir Linjarin • Deep Space 9 personnel • USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Jadzia Dax • Rebecca Jae Sisko Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • ( escort) • ( explorer) • Jem'Hadar fighter (fighter) • Kamal (Cardassian freighter) Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Badlands • Bajoran wormhole • Bajor (B'hala) • Bajor sector • Bajor system • Deep Space 9 (cargo bay • brig • infirmary • intensive care ward • operations center • Quark's • quarters (Ezri's)) Denorios Belt • the galaxy • Gamma Quadrant • New Founder homeworld Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar Science and technology :anatomy • antenna • energy • galaxy • humanoid • lifeform • matter • medicine • orb • refit • space • space station • starbase • starship • star • star system • time • universe • warhead module • wormhole States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Bajoran Provisional Government • Dominion • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Ranks and titles :captain • commander • commanding officer • colonel • doctor • officer • prylar • security • security chief • vedek Other references :archaeology • away team • centenarian • civilization • death • Dominion War • flower • government • military • nation-state • quadrant • orb experience • outpost • planet • races and cultures • rank • science • technology • title • war • weapon Appendices Related stories Timeline The duology is set in April of 2376 , three months after the final Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode, "What You Leave Behind". External link * category:dS9 novels